


The Stairs

by Mareel



Series: Always [20]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, Drabble Sequence, Friendship, Love, M/M, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Memorials, Memories, Party, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of memories here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stairs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bagog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagog/gifts).



> This set of 5 related drabbles takes place in the apartment on the Citadel gifted to Shepard by Admiral Anderson. The first three are are set during the ME3 Citadel DLC and the final two are post-Reaper war. All are Kaidan's voice. 
> 
> Written for bagog for the prompt: _Each time we climb the stairs, something changes_

 

###  _Distraction_

"Let me impress you."

He distracts me – the garlic burns. But we have hot sauce and dinner is a success.

Enough beer to relax, but not too relaxed to want more from the evening. But I leave it up to him. I'd made my move at Apollo's – I need to know he wants this as much as I do.

"Let's find a way to burn off those calories." 

He gets up from the couch, knowing I'll follow. At the base of the stairs, I reach for his hips turning him in my arms.

Much later, we climb the stairs to bed.

_______________________

 

###  _Living_

People lingered after Thane's memorial. 

I stayed in the background. I wasn't part of the crew who served with him. My friendship with Thane was a private thing and I said my goodbyes silently, though Kolyat caught my eye and inclined his head in gratitude.

Alone at last, we slowly climb the stairs to the bedroom, subdued... hearts full. 

I take his face between my hands and rest my forehead against his. "He would want us to live fully."

John wraps his arms around me and we sink onto the bed. It begins with comfort and ends in passion.

_______________________

 

###  _Aftermath_

It's been a great time. Good food, better friends, plenty of beer. The party is still going strong when our eyes meet and reach a silent agreement. 

We make our separate ways to the foot of the stairs. There'll be no privacy tonight – people will crash wherever they are when sleep wins over dancing. 

John takes my hand and we climb the stairs together. We avoid the master bedroom... laughter and splashing water echo from the hot tub. 

He draws me down next to him on a narrow couch, my leg slipping between his, my head pillowed on his chest. 

Content.

_______________________

 

###  _Alone_

I've never been here alone. 

There are personal things he asked me to collect. I planned to gather them and get right back to the hospital. Unexpectedly, I linger. Memories of our early days are overlaid on the furnishings – burning the garlic... dozing by the fireplace, his head in my lap... gazing out on the Strip, all garish lights and movement. 

Slowly, I climb the stairs, still littered in memory with discarded clothing. I lie down for a moment on the plump pillows and soft duvet that wrapped us in warmth and afterglow... stolen moments of respite from war. 

We will be back.

_______________________

 

### _Together_

There are a lot of memories here, and a lot of echoes. 

He takes a deep breath as we enter, preparing to meet them. Some of those remembered are merely distant now. Others we will never see again, our lives bought with theirs. 

I'd left Anderson's datapads as they were. John picked up one at random, but put it down quickly as his familiar voice brought tears to us both. Maybe time will smooth the edges off the pain and we can bear to listen. 

We climb the stairs together. "Take my arm, John. Lean on me."

"Kaidan. I always have."

_____________________________________________________

 


End file.
